


Fluttering & Flustering

by Anthofitzgerald



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet, Dark, Other, Overthinking, Romance, Singing, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Strained Relationships, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthofitzgerald/pseuds/Anthofitzgerald
Summary: Hey there guys! I thought I’d give myself a break from my main story Personamania, while I continue to drum up ideas, and try out this “songfic-y/angsty” idea that I had with a Yu/Chie pairing (my personal favorite). The song “Butterfly” by one of my favorite bands of all time, Weezer, will be incorporated into this. WARNING: attempted fluff, may be very dramatic and dark, but it’s appropriate for a song of this atmosphere. ITALICS REPRESENT PAST-TENSE. BOLD ITALICS REPRESENT SONG LYRICS. Enjoi! 





	

** Fluttering and Flustering **

** March 20, 2012 (9:00 P.M.) **

****

“Damn it…this can’t be happening…why now?” Yu cursed himself as he sat on the grounded area in front of his soon to be former home, as he was heading back for his home in the city in two days, and leaving Inaba for what may very well be a considerable amount of time. As down as he was about this inevitable fate as he reflected on his rollercoaster of a year in a small town he had grown to love, especially the friends he had made like Yosuke, Yukiko and Naoto, just to name a few. There was one such relationship that was recently strained, and it couldn’t have happened at the worst time, right before his departure.

He cupped his hands over his face as he reflected on his fight with his girlfriend since July of the previous year, none other than Chie Satonaka, the first girl Yu ever became friends with during his first few days in Inaba. Throughout the next three months from when he arrived and met her, the two hit it off particularly well, eventually leading to their sometimes infamous training sessions, random times spent at Aiya, and just hanging out in general. It all culminated when they confronted a group of thugs who were picking on a little boy. Yu, knowing Chie’s fierce passion, knew that she was going to get herself into quite a pickle, so he attempted to step in anyway, only for the thugs to eventually walk off. From that point on, he had asked her the ultimate question…

_“Will you be my girlfriend?”_

From that point on, they became lovers and enjoyed every minute, despite all they and the rest of the Investigation Team had gone through in the past year, as well as keeping the fact that he would eventually be leaving in the back of their heads. As he reminisced, the dawn of reality came crashing down as he suddenly remembered what their terrible falling out was about. Yu reflected, as they apparently fought about him going back to the city and how they would even manage a relationship, considering the long-distance nature.

**_Flashback (7:54 P.M.)_ **

_“Yu-kun…we can’t be avoiding this anymore, you’re already leaving tomorrow morning…how are ever going to maintain us if you’re going to be so far away from now on? Will you ever come back?”_

_“I don’t know Chie, I’m certainly sure that I will come back, but I can’t tell you when…I’m sorry I just can’t right now. I’m not any happier about this than you right now.”_

_“But  you’re leaving! What happens if we drift apart? What if you forget about me? Then what the hell happens?!”_

_“Chie, please calm down…I don’t want to talk about this anymore, especially not now.”_

_“Why? Does it not matter to you much anymore? Do my feelings or anyone else in the team’s feelings not mean anything to you anymore? Hmmm?!”_

It was that point when Yu lost his temper in rare fashion, and retorted back and let loose.

_“Fuck this! I’ve had it with the insecurities, the doubts, the constant questioning, all of it! I’m going back and there’s nothing anybody can do about it!! Not you! Not Yosuke! Not my uncle! I think it’s best if I leave anyway! Everything is suddenly too complicated now!”_

_“……w-what are you s-saying Yu-kun?”_ Chie said with tears very visible.

“ _Chie I-I…I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking straight…I—.”_ Yu was interrupted suddenly.

_“YOU’RE GOD DAMN RIGHT YOU WEREN’T! I HATE YOU DAMN IT! YOU KNOW THE WAY I AM WITH THIS SHIT AND YOU JUST HAD TO THROW IT IN MY FACE! YOU JERK!”_ Chie had finally let loose as she ran away from the scene back to her house, tears trailing as Yu was left alone, completely in disbelief.

** PRESENT **

Yu felt tears finally coming out as they poured out of him as he bawled all by himself. He had no one there to comfort him this time around, unlike when Nanako was in danger and Yosuke was there for him. Yu thought Yosuke probably caught wind of what had happened and started over-thinking as he continued to bawl for about ten more minutes, before he finally started to calm down and breathe a little steadier; although, he was in complete despair as he wondered if it was over between him and Chie, or if he would ever salvage the problem or hell, if would ever go back to Inaba at least to visit. He needed to find solace somehow as he went inside his house and spotted an acoustic guitar. He picked it up as a side-instrument while he was in the symphonic band with Ayane so he became decent at it over time. He took it and went back outside as he sat back down where he originally was. He strummed a few chords as he pondered on what to play until it clicked. He decided to play a song entitled “Butterly”, a song he enjoyed as he would refer to Chie as his “butterfly”, which was his pet name of choice for her, but either way it seemed to be most appropriate in his current as he began to play the first few chords, all while singing the meaningful words…

**_“Yesterday I went outside, with my momma’s mason jar…caught a lovely Butterfly…_ **

**_When I woke up today, and looked in on my fairy pet, she had wither all away, no more_ **

**_sighing in her breast, I’m sorry for what I did, I did what my body told me to I didn’t mean to_ **

**_do you harm, every time I pin down what I think I want it slips away – the ghost slips away…”_ **

Unbeknownst to Yu, Chie was out for a walk but she heard Yu’s playing from the very beginning, so she couldn’t help but to hide, and listen as he continued, sadness and regret evident in his voice as tears developed in her eyes…

**_“I smell you on my hand for days, I can't wash away your scent, if I'm a dog then you're a_ **

**_bitch…I guess you're as real as me, maybe I can live with that, maybe I need fantasies, a life_ **

**_of chasing Butterfly, I’m sorry for what I did, I did what my body told me to I didn’t mean to_ **

**_do you harm, every time I pin down what I think I want it slips away – the ghost slips away…”_ **

Chie wasn’t sure how much of this she could take. She never realized how much emotional turmoil her boyfriend had inside of him, but she begrudgingly listened to the end.

**_“I told you I would return, when the robin makes his nest, but I ain’t never coming back…_ **

**_I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m soooooooooooorry…”_ **

Yu strummed the last note as he finished the last of his song. He couldn’t hold anymore and started to bawl again until a pair of arms hugged his torso from behind, and to his surprise, it was his girlfriend Chie, also basking the rather bittersweet moment they both stood up and faced each other.

“Chie, I-I….” Yu was at a loss for words and was about to attempt to speak again until Chie put a finger over his lips.

“Please stop…Yu-kun…that was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard in my life. I’m sorry about what I said earlier too. It is your last day here; it shouldn’t ever end like this.” Chie said emotionally before exclaiming, “I-I just don’t want you to go and I’m scared! Oh god! I’m so sorry!” Chie yelled as she buried her face into Yu’s chest as they both let it out…all the pain washing away finally as they were together, the way should’ve been. They were one, and Yu knew overall he was going to try his best to keep it that way.

“Chie….I promise you, when I leave tomorrow, the first thing I’m going to do is contact you. I don’t want you out of my life, and I promise you we will find a way to manage, and that I will try to come back as often as I can…” Yu said sincerely. It was clear that the last lyric about him never coming back was the only portion he knew he could never allow to happen. He wanted to…no, he felt that he NEEDED to return as often he possibly could.

“Yu-kun, I-I love you…” Chie said emotionally.

“I love you too Chie-chan. More than you ever know.” Yu said as their faces came closer and shared a passionate kiss. They had reconciled and they would ultimately attempt to manage. Yu knew Chie wasn’t a petty girl, and that she didn’t give herself nearly enough credit, now he was going to make sure he could love her and keep her in his life as long as he possibly can.

 

**END**

**Holy shit! That was longer than I expected, but there you go, I tried my hand at something different other than ‘rasslin so this is what the “final product” came out to be. Hope you enjoyed! Take it easy guys!**

**3:45 AM: Anthofitzgerald is like “holy hell it’s late!”**

 

 


End file.
